A Family's Love
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: The Faery quadruplets have a dinner with Ben, Bree, their parents, Amy's boyfriend, Henry, son of Hans, and Malev's girlfriend, Skylar, daughter of Scar, who both are now adopted by Belle and Beast. This shows the love of the family and the perks of having people who love you. Mal/Ben, Belle/Beast, OC/OC


**Hey guys. It's time for a funny, relaxed one-shot since the two stories I'm writing right now, are dark. On this, there is my two OCs Malice and Malevolent (called Malev by his family and friends), Amy who belongs to pinksakura271, and Bree who belongs to BalBreelice04121994.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. Even if I would love to. 'turns to Mal and Ben who are sitting next to me': Say hi to the readers :)**

 **Mal: Hey.**

 **Ben: Hi guys 'smiles'**

 **Me: Okay, now to the story.. :P**

Mal and Amy were currently at Mal's dorm and were preparing for the night that would occur. Mal and Amy had painted their nails purple and black, respectively, and were now fixing their hair. Mal had straightened her purple locks, while Amy had curled her pink ones.

The sisters fixed their dresses and makeup, and waited for their quadruplet brothers to arrive. The door knocked and Skylar appeared with her black dress and her black hair in a long braid. "Hey girls" she smiled at Maleficent's daughters. "You look awesome" The girls smiled at the daughter of Scar and went to hug her.

"How is it going, Sky" Mal asked her using their nickname for her. "I am so excited and nervous at the same time. Dining with the King and Princess of Auradon and their parents makes me a bit edgy." The lioness said nervously. "Seriously, Sky, Adam and Belle are really sweet and cool guys. Besides, Ben and Bree are Mal and Malice's true love" Amy chuckled. "They are family."

Skylar nodded and Mal smiled and linked her arms with both Skylar and Amy. "Then, we are ready. Let's go.

Malice and Malev were already heading for their sister's dorm. They were wearing purple and green tuxes, respectively and had straightened their long bangs. Henry also joined them as he walked out of his room with his white tux and high-fived his future brothers-in-law.

"Hey guys" Henry greeted them. "I see you are ready"

"Always." Malev smiled. "You are 100% a brother of mine" Malice chuckled and man-hugged his quadruplet brother. Malev was into their lives for only a half of a year but they were inseparable now. The quadruplets were so much alike in a lot of ways, not only on their appearance but on their character, too. While Mal and Amy looked a replica of each other, Malice and Malev did the same. When Mal and Malice's grew angry or had an overload of emotions, their eyes glowed green, when on the other hand, Amy and Malev's eyes glowed red. Or while, Malice and Amy had a huge love for coffee, Mal and Malev loved tea. That meant the quartet were one spirit in four parts, completing each other.

Malice knew one thing. He would never lose his siblings as long as he could breath. Especially his baby brother. He had missed sixteen years of his life, because their mother decided to drop him on the water. Thank god Ariel and Eric found him. Oh, she would pay if he ever faced her again.

Malev smiled at his brother and smirked. "Totally." Then, they proceeded and knocked the door of Mal's dorm. Since Mal, was Lady of the Court, she had her own room. Just like how Malice, who was Lord of the Court due to him dating Bree, had his own too. "Girls, we are outside." Henry said softly.

The door opened and Amy and Skylar jumped, literally, out of it and kissed Henry and Malev, respectively, with passion. Mal and Malice rolled their eyes and said to each other "Love birds" they sing sang as they linked arms in order to enscort each other to Beast Castle.

"Talk about lovebirds" Amy smirked smugly. "Yeah, you and Ben and Bree are worse." Malev chuckled while Henry and Skylar laughed.

Mal and Malice blushed at this and changed the subject "Okay guys, let's move it" Mal said.

* * *

A limo was waiting outside of Auradon Prep for the 6 teens to drive them to Beast Castle. The teens were walking to it and they saw Evie, Jay, Carlos, Doug, Lonnie, Jane, Chad and Audrey gasping at their beauty and the way they were dressed. The 6 teens waved at them, and smiled at their friends.

The 6 teens got into the limo and in a 10 minutes, they had arrived outside Beast Castle. Lumiere was waiting for them, in the doors, and gasped at the gang's beauty. "Ma cherries. How beautiful you all are?" he smiled and the teens smiled at him. "Thanks, Lumiere" Mal blushed lightly. "Their Majesties are waiting for you" he opened the doors and gestured them to follow him.

The Castle was in all its glory. It was always beautiful to look at. Even if the teens had spent a lot of time there, they still weren't used to this beauty. Lumiere brought them to the Royal Dining Room and announced their presence. "Your Majesties, Lady Mal, Lord Malice, Amy, Henry, Skylar and Malev had arrived." The four royals turned their heads to their direction and their mouths opened in awe. The teens had done amazing job on themselves and the royals were stunned at their beauty.

"You look dazzling" Belle praised the teens and they all blushed bright red. "Wait until you see Mal and Malice" Amy chuckled. Her quadruplets were behind in the end and they weren't visible yet. Malev, Skylar and Henry moved out of the way for the duo to be seen.

Ben and Bree's eyes popped open in awe and love. Mal and Malice looked like angels in their eyes. Their dress, hair, eyes and jewelry were all in perfection. Ben approached Mal, while Bree approached Malice, both with love in their eyes. They closed their distance and kissed them with love.

"So, let's sit down" Adam suggested with a smile. "Though, guys that wasn't needed."

"We are a family, all of us." Belle smiled sweetly.

"We had to be beautiful for such a special occasion. We don't have this every day with our busy schedules" Mal smiled softly.

"You are always beautiful' Ben said to Mal with love in his eyes. Bree nodded and looked deeply into Malice's green eyes. Malice smiled warmly at his girlfriend and hugged her.

"Let's do this." Henry sang and Amy kissed his cheek lovingly, making him blush and everyone laughed.

* * *

The Adams and Faery family had a lot of fun. They had their dinner and later, proceeded to play a game of croquet. Mal, Malice, Henry and Malev were natural pros, while Amy and Skylar had a bit of trouble. Henry laughed softly at a funny move Amy did, which earned him a glare by Amy that made him shiver. That made Amy laugh and she kissed her boyfriend's lips. In the meantime, Malev was teaching Skylar how to use the staff, holding her by her waist, while he whispered seductively at her ear. Something that the other quadruplets, heard thanks to their sensitive fairy hearing.

Belle and Adam smiled at their children's actions. Yes, they were all their children. Having also adopted Henry and Skylar, they were all related with them somehow. The two teens would move in for the summer and onwards. They looked at each other and smiled. Nothing could take away this happiness. Thank god, Ben did this proclamation.

* * *

 **That's it, guys. Hoped you liked this sweet family one-shot. If you liked the story, leave a review and I would be really happy if you had other suggestions for one-shots.**


End file.
